


A Promise

by martamatta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta
Summary: The blue-eyed child smiles embarrassed "How will you recognize me?! If I will be full of wrinkles and bald?!".The blond hugs him tightly "I would recognize your eyes among billions! They are the thing I love most in the world!".
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you like this story.  
> As always, I apologize for any mistakes (English is not my native language) and if the characters can turn out to be OOC.  
> Enjoy the reading

"Is it a promise ..?" Asks the boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair to his peer with petroleum green eyes and blond hair.  
"Yes," the other enthusiastically replies.  
They were both children lost in an Georgia orphanage.  
"Soon you will be adopted," smiles the blond boy. "But I'm sure we'll meet again."  
The two children hold hands “If we are 80 years old we will meet again and kiss you! It will be the first thing I will do when I see you so you know it's me. "  
The blue-eyed child smiles embarrassed "How will you recognize me?! If I will be full of wrinkles and bald?! ".  
The blond hugs him tightly "I would recognize your eyes among billions! They are the thing I love most in the world! ".  
"And after you kissed me, what should I do?".  
“You will say my name! And then we'll be together forever!".  
"What if you don't like what you find?"  
"I feel that we are destined to be together," says the blond boy with a smile so sunny that all the concerns of his peer disappear, "In this life and all the others."

This is how Joshua 'Rook' Logan moved from one family to another until he came of age. In his most nostalgic memories of his childhood he often thought of that blue-eyed boy and wondered if he was okay.  
Turned 18 Joshua enrolled in the police academy and then took up various jobs in several districts, until at the age of 32 he found a permanent job as a deputy in Hope County, Montana.  
It is indeed curious that his first arrest is that of a leader of a religious sect.  
Seed... why was this surname familiar to Joshua? He thinks about it before the helicopter trip, in the end he shrugs and concentrates.  
The journey is tense and Rook feels a certain tension in his stomach, as if a bomb should go off. Of course... having religious fanatics armed to the teeth that stare at you as if you were the devil in person doesn't help him to relax.  
He, the sheriff and Burke enter the church, Joshua tries to keep us cool blood and it's hard as the air around them is 'hot' in every sense inside that church.  
Joseph Seed seems completely at ease, continues to preach inducing his faithful to leave the church, after Burke slammed the warrant in his face.  
Joseph continues to prophesy as three figures approach from the shadows of the church.  
On the left of the Father is a young woman in a white dress, on the right a tall, broad-breasted man with burns on his arms and a military jacket, behind the preacher...  
Joshua's eyes lock on the figure on the altar: elegant clothes, beard and dark brown hair and...  
It was him..? The image of a frightened blue-eyed child passes in front of the young deputy. Joshua isn't sure, 25 years have passed, but that promise echoes in his head.  
"Rook, arrest this son of a bitch!" Burke's voice bursts, but Joshua doesn't listen to him.  
The blond takes a step forward and then another and another... those present stare at him surprised as he passes Joseph without deigning him a look. Joshua looks hypnotized at the man on the altar, the doubt of making a mistake is present and digs into the memory by comparing that 7-year-old boy with this individual.  
The blue-eyed man stares at him with furrowed eyebrows and half-open mouth, the whole process of arrest has left everyone confused and perplexed.  
Joshua reaches the man on the altar by placing his hands on his face and manages to look closely at the color of those irises. He has no more doubts... the promise rings in his ears and finally lays his lips on those of the other.

John opens his eyes wide, as well as the other spectators, but follows the heat in the stomach by closing the eyelids, gently grasping the deputy's face to put both in a more comfortable position.  
Eventually Joshua walks away from him hesitating and very slowly. God! It was the most beautiful kiss I've ever had!  
"Josh... Joshua..." John whispers with a completely surprised expression recognizing him.  
silences the darkness of the Baptist.  
"I promised you..." he whispers stroking his right cheek without stopping to look at his face "I told you I would recognize these eyes among billions".  
John opens his mouth, but he doesn't really know what to say, he only knows that he missed that boy with eyes like oil that tried to make him laugh at any cost.  
"What the fuck does sheriff mean?!"  
Joshua's eyes widen, remembering where he is and, fearfully, he glances over everyone present.  
Burke is pissed, the anxious and fearful sheriff, the young woman has a hand on her mouth to hide a smile, the veteran seems to want to break Joshua's legs, and Joseph... Joseph has an unreadable expression.  
"I..." Joshua's face turns red with embarrassment and keeps his eyes down in shame "I apologize sheriff, I think it's better to leave it alone...".  
Burke growls at him "You mean you fuck that psychopath...?".  
"I'm afraid not, Mr. Burke," says Joshua sincerely and not thinking about what John's body looks like, "I have no connection with the Seed family, I knew John because we were friends at the orphanage, but it is an old fact of 25 years old. My opinion was formed by seeing the enthusiasm of the faithful in arresting their dad, so I'm sure I believe that we won't get to the helicopter alive ".  
The sheriff takes a deep breath of relief, while Joshua gives John a last smile and then goes to his superior trying not to look at Joseph.  
"I agree with you," Whitehorse says putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder and then going to the exit.  
"Sheriff, if you don't follow orders, you'll get a call!" Burke yells at him.  
"Okay," says Earl indifferently "But if I were you I wouldn't stay here...".  
The two lawyers laugh as the Marshall hurries to join them.

"A promise made when you were 7..." laughs Staci.  
"I find it a sweet thing," says Joey taking another sip of her coffee.  
It's almost lunchtime and the three young men had only just gotten rid of Burke and his screams and curses.  
"How were you sure it was him? If you were wrong, think of the embarrassment "smiles the young woman in imagining the scene.  
"I don't know, I... it was like a sensation, but I've always been sure to recognize those eyes among billions and so it was".  
Staci smiles "Oh my God I hope someone has filmed the scene, maybe they'll make us a movie".  
"Yes, 'fall in love with sects'" agrees Joey.  
"You are terrible, we are not in love, I haven't seen him for 25 years".  
This only makes his colleagues smile more.  
Nancy looks out of the entrance "Excuse me guys", the older woman smiles "Logan, there is someone at the entrance looking for you, asking if you can reach him".  
"Sure, thank you," Rook says, stretching her arms as she gets up from her chair.  
Joshua crosses the entrance and stops with wide eyes, as the man leaning against the large entrance desk observes.  
John smiles "Hi Josh, would you like to have lunch together?".


End file.
